


Reality terror

by FernShaw



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Childhood Trauma, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Earl grey learns how to live with the two little girls he has to take care of
Relationships: Earl Grey Cookie & Chess Choco Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Reality terror

It was weird for Earl Grey to spend his first night with children, but even weirder for the twins to spend their first night with an adult that cared about them. Most of their life has been filled with people that didn't care much or mainly wanted to use her to do tasks for them. Earl vaguely knew how to act with children. The children didn't know what to expect from him. 

The first day they spent in the hotel was pretty chaotic, but was mostly used as a way to start learning about each other. The twins loved to just put Earl into weird situations to see how he would act. Most of the time, he was pretty good at taking the best out of situations that most people would've panicked in. Thought they didn't expect him to cry after breaking a teacup. They tried to cheer him up after that, but didn't really know what to do except ask him if he wanted to play with them. He accepted but thought that the kids meant childish games, not Chess. Well, it was at least entertaining. The duo had a real talent to play that game, and even if Earl grey lost most of his duels, it was always a pleasure. The kids were happy to see that he got a lot calmer after playing. 

Earl grey didn't know much about them, but he was curious. Dark Enchanteress had told him so many times about these so called incredibly powerful and intelligent kids, ready to kill and trap every enemy in their path and perhaps even seeking violence as long as the old lady wanted them to. But the more time he spent with them, the more they seemed like ... Kids. Children that grew up in a way that is probably very bad for their mental health, yes, but still kids. 

And as the day passed, he slowly learned how weird their way of working was. The two kids could easily switch from extremely responsable and weirdly intelligent to create evil plans to trap Dark Enchanteress's enemies to simple kids asking for a snack and wanting to see little cartoons on the only old tv the hotel had. Going from extremely turbulent to calm and creative children reading books and playing simple games together. Even if it was a little disturbing sometimes, Earl Grey certainly couldn't deny that it was pretty adorable. 

The little girls even started to play around with their differently colored pastas to play chess during dinner. It was pretty rare to see them playing against each other, especially because they were so close to each other intelligencewise : the two of them always knew what the other will do on the next turn and they ended up with a perfect equality after two hours of playing, with barely any pawns lost. 

The twins went directly to bed, not even saying goodnight to Earl Grey or asking for a small story to sleep like any other kids would. It hurt him just a little bit to remember that these two never learned to behave like that. They were always alone together and learned to only need each other. He wished he could've helped them somehow, but it seemed hard to find a solution for them to feel better. 

It was even more of a surprise when Earl grey heard steps outside of his room in the middle of the night. He woke up with a grunt and went to check outside what was going on, expecting the kids to be pulling up yet another prank. He found them in the kitchen sipping on some chocolate milk bottles with tears in their eyes. 

"What are you two doing up at this hour ? It's 3 am. You should be in bed."

"We had a nightmare. We had a bad dream."

"... I see... It's alright, it happens. Do you want to talk about it ?"

"What ? Huh ?"

Earl grey sat on the floor next to them with a yawn and smiled. 

"Your nightmare. Do you want tell me what was wrong ?"

"Why would you listen ? Why do you care ?"

"Well ... It's not like I'm particularly interested in knowing about stories that are terrifying for you, but talking about your nightmares usually makes you feel better. Haven't you done that before ?"

"I don't think so. Not that I recall."

"Well then we could try. Trust me, you'll probably feel liberated after that."

The trio sat in the middle of the corridors on the carpet and the twins started talking turn by turn. Their nightmare was ... Pretty unusual for a kid. Too realistic. Too detailed. Apparently they had dreamt that they were both stuck in the snow for days, starving and freezing and desperately trying to survive. The fact that they had both the exact same kind of dream could mean only two things : one, the two kids shared not only a particular kind of intelligence but also their dreams. It seemed unlikely but with who he was dealing with, clearly not impossible. The second one was ... More morbid. This wasn't just a dream out of nowhere. This was something that the two kids lived through together and if hurt them to the point that all of their nightmares were probably transformed into these traumatic flashbacks. It hurt him deeply to just imagine that. And trying to imagine ways to calm them down wasn't easy either. Usually, with nightmares, adults could just say this simple phrase. "It's all a bad dream ! Nothing like that is going to happen". But this time, there was no monster under the bed or big dragon to eat kids. It was a dream that was deeply carved into the real world and if his assumptions were right, their fear was not only understandable but also proved to be based on something that could happen again. 

"You're safe here. You have nothing to fear, I promise. You will never get cold or hungry in this hotel."

"You promise ? Is it a promise ?"

"It is. I swear on my honour that I'm going to take care of you from now on. You will be safe."

The two kids looked at each other and grab the other's hand with a small smile. They seemed comforted. Perhaps not happy but reassured. 

"You were right, Earl. This did help. Yep, it helped a lot more than I thought."


End file.
